phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Stormtrooper Candace
|image = Since I was young...png |gender = Female |age = Probably 15. |height = Probably the same as Candace |hometown = Tatooine |nemesis = The Rebel Alliance (formerly) Galactic Empire |profession = Former Stormtrooper Rebel |affiliations = The Galactic Empire (formerly) Rebel Alliance Flynn-Fletcher family |parents = Linda Flynn-Fletcher Unnamed father |stepparents = Lawrence Fletcher |siblings = Phineas Flynn |stepsiblings = Ferb Fletcher |friends = Stormtrooper Buford Stormtrooper Baljeet |title1 = Boss |other1 = Unnamed commanding officer |title2 = Operating number |other2 = TK-90210 |first = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" |voice = Ashley Tisdale |image2 = Stormtrooper candace.jpg |caption2 = Promotional image of Candace Flynn (Star Wars) }} Candace Flynn is the Star Wars counterpart of the Danvillian citizen of the same name. She is a rather low-ranking stormtrooper working for Darth Vader, but she has an intention on busting the rebel scum who took the plans for the Death Star. However, she has a change of heart after she is saved by Phineas from falling off a ledge. Biography Sometime after her younger brother Phineas was born, Candace left behind her mother and father on Tatooine to join the Galactic Empire and become a member of the Stormtrooper Corps as TK-90210. She ardently believed in the Empire's ideology of instilling peace and order by defeating the cruel, heartless Rebel Alliance. After graduating from the Academy, Candace was eventually transferred along with Buford and Baljeet to a Stormtrooper unit stationed aboard Darth Vader's personal flagship Devastator, and was present during the attack on the CR90 Corvette ''Tantive IV '' to capture Princess Leia. During the raid on the Rebel ship, Candace and her unit stormed aboard ready to see some action. However, much to her chagrin her commanding officer assigned Candace and the boys to a tedious task of getting new socks for Lord Vader. However, the three soon stumble across a corridor and watch Princess Leia record a message meant for Obi-Wan Kenobi into R2-D2. Recognizing the woman as a member of the Rebel Alliance, Candace raced to her C. O. to report this, but he ignores her and tells her to stick to sock detail. Angry, Candace returns to Baljeet and Buford just in time to see R2-D2 and C-3PO leave in an escape pod. Hoping that catching the Rebel droids would be the career boost to promote her off of sock detail, Candace persuades Baljeet and Buford come with her in the other escape pod and follow the droids to Tatooine. As the three soldiers trekked through the desert, Baljeet, Buford, and Candace discuss why and how they came to join the empire. Candace presents her manifesto: she has always valued law and order, and she is proud to bring it to the Galaxy by destroying the sub-human Rebels. They soon find their C.O. also on Tatooine. He berates them for abandoning sock detail, but accidentally lets it slip that the plans for the Death Star have gone missing. Changing the subject, he directs them to Mos Eisley Spaceport to buy socks at the market there. Begrudgingly, Candace completes her "mission" while Buford buys a hoagie. Baljeet then notices two young boys in possession of the Death Star schematics. They chase the boys through the spaceport, but Buford accidentally startles a Ronto and they lose them in the crowd. They find the boys again at one of the Docking Bays, preparing to depart with a young smuggler, Isabella. Candace attempts to ground them with the E-Web Blaster Cannon, but misses and destroys a nearby tower. She, Baljeet, and Buford barely escape the hangar before it is crushed. They return to the Commander and hand him the paper bag with the socks. He directs them to return to the Death Star for re-assignment, but instructs them to get there by way of a humiliating bus pod. On the way to the Death Star, the trio discover that they accidentally gave the C.O. Buford's hoagie instead of the socks, presumably leading to the commander's death. Upon arrival at the battle station, Candace overhears two officers talking to a strange man who claims to be handling a dangerous leak and refuses to give his operating number. Suspicious, all Stormtroopers including Baljeet and Buford are deployed to Princess Leia's holding cell, but the officer frustrates Candace when she is ordered to stay behind and guard the post. To entertain herself, Candace makes faces under her helmet, but enters "Busting Mode" when she spots the smuggler and one of the boys from earlier. She chases them on Level Four, but slips on a leak from the Trash Compactor and she finds herself about to slip off of a platform. To her surprise, the boy does not take the chance to escape, but rescues her instead. As he and the girl run off, Candace is shocked that a Rebel would be so selfless. She discusses it later with Baljeet and Buford, and this event, along with the recent Alderaanian genocide, convinces the three that the Empire is not in the right. She returns the favor to the boy later, finding him an an abandoned recycling compartment fighting a Sith warrior. The boy identifies the warrior as his brother and begs her not to shoot him. She weaponizes the socks and gets his attention long enough for the boy to destroy the Sith-Inator, the machine responsible for his brother's transformation. After the brothers reunite, Candace regroups with Buford and Baljeet, leading them to the bus pod to escape the battle station. However, the five of them arrive too late, and they realize that they will die in a matter of minutes. As they list their last regrets, the boy she saved muses about his long-lost older sister, who left Tatooine when he was only a baby. Candace suddenly realizes the boy is in fact her younger brother Phineas. The siblings hug, and Phineas introduces her to Ferb, their stepbrother from their mother's remarriage. Luckily, before the Death Star explodes, Isabella returns and rescues them. Now rebels, Candace, Baljeet, and Buford abandon their armor and gather with the rest of the Alliance on Yavin IV to celebrate their victory over the Death Star. Abilities Like most members of the Stormtrooper Corps, Candace Flynn was apparently trained as a cadet in the Imperial Academy where she met Buford and Baljeet. It's possible that Candace possesses some degree of Force sensitivity like her brother and step-brother do (something that she calls her "Busting Instincts" which often led her away from her primary objective), but not enough to hold her ground against a true Force Sensitive, however she was able to outrun both a stampeding Ronto and later a collapsing tower while carrying her comrades Buford and Baljeet to safety. Candace's weapons training in both Blaster Rifles like the E-11 is standard for most Stormtroopers, along with knowledge on rapid field assembly for an E-Web Blaster Cannon. Trivia * Candace states at one point that the Rebels as being "Sub-Human" which was a term used in the Humanocentric Galactic Empire when referring to Non-Humans and Near-Humans. * During the song number "In the Empire", Candace states that during her time in the Imperial Academy, she took a shooting range portion with another cadet named Gladys who seemed incapable for her job due to failing the firing range portion of the exam four times (once by holding her blaster backwards, and then again when she held it upside-down), despite this Gladys was moved into Accounting and later was promoted to the rank of Commander simply because Gladys was the "second-cousin of some midlevel Darth": possibly a codeword for an Inquisitor. This fact angers Candace to no end even into the present day. * Her character is similar to Balthazar Cavendish, the former being a third class time traveler being tasked with an inconsequential mission, saving pistachios, whereas the latter is a third class Stormtrooper tasked with an inconsequential mission, getting Darth Vader's socks. Appearances * "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" Gallery File:Since I was young...png File:Kids were slouching.png File:Looked so good in white.png File:Candace Bad mamma-jamma.png File:PnF SW 7.png File:Stormtrooper Candace's song.jpg File:Stormtroopers Candace, Buford and Baljeet singing.jpg File:Be all that they want you to be.png References es:Candace Flynn (Star Wars) Category:Characters Category:Candace Lookalikes Category:Females Category:C Category:One appearance only Category:Flynn-Fletcher family